Everybody here is a story
by Nelja
Summary: C'est un des souvenirs de Rumplestiltskin, sur les femmes qui l'ont élevé - et une histoire qu'il a souvent entendue, même si les détails ont tendance à changer. Spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 3x08. Femslash sur les fileuses, Rumple/Milah, Rumple/Cora.


_Tout appartient à Kitsis et Horowitz. Spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 3x08. __J'utilise aussi des extaits du conte de Grimm "Les trois fileuses" et un peu de "Rumplestiltskin". Un peu de femslash (sur les fileuses qui ont élevé Rumplestiltskin) et de het (Rumplestiltskin/Milah, Rumplestiltskin/Cora)  
_

* * *

C'est un des souvenirs de Rumplestiltskin, un ancien, un précieux, quand il croyait son père parti définitivement et avait cessé d'en pleurer.

Une des deux fileuses qu'il appelait ses tantes et aimait, sans s'en rendre compte, comme des mères, avait entrepris de lui raconter une histoire.

"Nous étions invitées à un mariage, et la fiancée s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir un assez beau trousseau. Elle craignait même que son mari la blâme pour cela. Nous lui avions donc offert un superbe voile de mariée, en lui donnant la permission de dire qu'elle l'avait fait toute seule. Ha, nous étions très douées, quoique pas autant que toi ! Et voilà que son mari admire le voile, et le complimente tellement que même avec notre accord le rouge lui montait aux joues ; mais il prenait cela pour de la modestie. Et voilà qu'il lui propose de s'établir comme fileuse !"

Elle rit. Rumplestiltskin se sentait à moitié embarrassé, à moitié horrifié. "Et ensuite ?" demanda-t-il, dans l'espoir que la fin le délivrerait de cette impression.

"Et alors, justement, ma très chère et moi, nous passions tout près d'eux, bras dessus bras dessous. Un des amis du marié mentionne : les fileuses, c'est bien connu... et bizarrement, il n'a plus insisté." Elle eut du mal à finir sa phrase, et quand elle y parvint enfin, s'étouffa de rire. Rumplesttiltskin en était quelque peu perplexe.

"Pourquoi, ma très chère," demanda son autre tante, "lui raconter des histoires qu'il ne pourra pas comprendre ?"

La première reprit son souffle. "Parce que c'est la vérité, et il peut poser des questions avec nous comme il ne le pourra pas s'il rencontre cela auprès d'inconnus, le pauvre ange."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Rumplestiltskin, soulagé que l'autorisation lui fût accordée. "C'est très bien pour elle, mais - pourquoi ne voulait-il plus qu'elle devienne fileuse ?"

"Vois-tu," dis sa deuxième tante - la première avait replongé dans l'hilarité - "il y a des gens au village qui trouvent que... nous nous aimons un peu trop."

"Je ne vois pas comment on peut aimer trop !" s'exclama Rumplestiltskin. Pas assez, oui, il connaissait.

"Disons... trop pour aimer un mari suffisamment à son goût." répondit sa tante. Elle sourit, lui ébouriffa les cheveux. "Tu es un bon garçon." Nous allons vivre bien heureux, tous les trois.

* * *

C'est un des souvenirs de Rumplestiltskin, un des milliers, ordinaires et sublimes, qui le font pourtant souffrir parce qu'ils se sont brisés.

Milah racontait une histoire à Baelfire pour l'endormir. N'importe quelle histoire ; c'était son amour, c'était le rythme de sa belle voix, qui le plongeait dans le sommeil. Elle était si jolie, et si fière, et si brave. Rumplestiltskin n'avait pas cru à son bonheur, au début, et l'avenir lui avait donné raison.

"Il était une fois," dit-elle, "une fille paresseuse qui ne voulait pas filer le lin..."

Dans l'histoire, la reine du pays entendait la mère battre sa fille et l'interrogeait. La mère avait tellement honte qu'elle affirmait que sa fille filait trop, et la reine, intéressée par un tel talent, lui donnait une salle entière de lin à filer, avec la promesse de la main de son fils au bout. Mais il y en avait trop, elle en était incapable.

"Puis elle vit arriver trois femmes hideuses qui lui demandèrent la cause de ses pleurs." continuait Milah. "La première avait un pied difforme, la deuxième une lèvre inférieure qui lui couvrait le menton et la troisième un pouce extraordinairement large." Baelfire rit à cette description.

Si tu nous invites au mariage, si tu n'as pas honte de nous, disaient les trois femmes du conte, si tu nous dis tantes et si tu nous faire prendre place à ta table, alors, très vite, nous filerons le lin.

La jeune fille acceptait, et la salle se remplissait de lin d'une qualité merveilleuse. Elles les invitait ensuite au mariage ; c'était une femme honnête, pourquoi ne l'aurait-elle pas fait ? Elle était aimable avec ses 'tantes', mais son fiancé le prince se moquait de leurs apparences. Milah prenait des voix exagérées pour imiter tous les personnages.

"Il s'approcha de celle qui avait un pied difforme et lui dit  
\- D'où vous vient ce pied si large ?  
\- D'avoir pédalé au rouet, répondit-elle.  
Il vint à la deuxième et dit :  
\- D'où vous vient cette lèvre pendante ?  
\- D'avoir léché le fil, répondit-elle.  
Il demanda à la troisième :  
\- D'où vous vient ce pouce si large ?  
\- D'avoir tordu le fil, dit-elle.  
Alors le fils du roi dit :  
\- Que plus jamais ma jolie fiancée ne touche à un rouet."

"C'étaient des fées, pas vrai ?" demanda Baelfire quand il fut certain que l'histoire était finie - pas de questions pendant, c'était la règle.

Pour lui, c'était un conte merveilleux, avec des créatures surgies de nulle part qui sauvaient la situation.

"Pas nécessairement !" répondit Milah. "Elles passaient juste par là, et puis elles peuvent être bien habillées, si elles filent bien !" Pour elle, malgré l'humour, c'était un conte moral, où la loyauté et le mépris des apparences triomphaient, où une jeune fille échappait à sa cruelle famille et obtenait ce dont elle rêvait.

On ne pourra jamais savoir, pensa Rumplestiltskin sans oser intervenir. Pour lui, c'était une mystérieuse fenêtre ouverte sur le passé. Elles n'avaient jamais fait de magie, mais comment avaient-elles eu ce haricot ? Et comment cette histoire s'était-elles répandue ? Et pourquoi les décrire comme si laides ? Elles avaient été belles, à ses yeux en tout cas, et aux yeux l'une de l'autre.

Et puis, elles avaient été deux, pas trois.

* * *

C'est un des souvenirs de Rumplestiltskin, un de ceux qui restent clairs malgré le voile du désir et celui de la trahison.

"Oh, tu ne sauras jamais !" s'exclama Cora. "J'ai entendu une histoire, et tu aurais vu la tête du conteur quand je me suis dévoilée ! Je l'ai laissé partir avec juste sa peur. Clairement, il parlait de moi, il est bien renseigné sur une partie, et celle qu'il ne connaît pas est tragiquement déformée. Je te raconte ?"

"Pourquoi pas, ma très chère ?" caqueta Rumplestiltskin. La magie et l'amour avaient fatigué leurs esprits et leurs corps, une petite pause serait la bienvenue.

"Cela commence avec un paysan qui prétend que sa fille peut filer de l'or. Tu sais, je crois que j'avais déà entendu cette partie-là, étant petite. Ou peut-être était-ce déjà une légende sur toi un peu mieux renseignée que les autres ? Je n'ai pas eu cette idée toute seule ! Puis le roi l'enferme pour qu'elle fasse ses preuves - ce qui m'est arrivé." Elle racontait trop vite. Elle semblait si jeune, pensa Rumplestiltskin, presque attendri, à raconter une histoire sans rien espérer en retour.

"Et voilà qu'apparaît dans la pièce..." dit Cora avec un suspense comique, "non pas un puissant magicien, mais trois petites vieilles ! Elles sont toi, donc ! D'ailleurs, elles lui demandent son premier-né en échange de filer tout l'or. Mais comme c'est un conte pour les enfants, elle a moyen de garder son enfant, si elle devine seulement leurs noms. Et elle ne trouve même pas, pas par elle-même. C'est un serviteur qui trouve, qui les surprend en train de crier leurs noms sans raison apparente, un qui n'est jamais apparu auparavant dans le conte."

"Te rappelles-tu les noms ?" demanda Rumplestiltskin, soudain curieux.

"Non. Ils étaient compliqués, c'est le principe de l'histoire. Et cela ne marche pas ainsi. Ne serait-ce pas drôle si ton nom avait du pouvoir sur toi, _Rumplestiltskin_ ?"

"Il peut en avoir quand c'est toi qui le dis de cette façon..." murmura Rumplestiltskin, "_Cora_."

Il l'embrassa. Et malgré la passion, Rumplestiltskin ne put chasser de son esprit une pensée perfide. Oui. Elles et moi, ensemble, réunis, mêlés par une histoire. Nous étions trois.


End file.
